


Маргарита

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, Movie: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Алкоголь не всегда приносит несчастье. Иногда он отлично развязывает языки.
Relationships: Spencer Gilpin/Anthony "Fridge" Johnson
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936102
Kudos: 2





	Маргарита

**Author's Note:**

> #2, вторник, условия «Фридж х Спенсер, PG-13»

Если бы Спенсеру предложили назвать самый провальный вечер в его жизни, он бы, не раздумывая, указал на тот, что происходил прямо сейчас. Потому что он был таким — странным и пьяным, выдернувшим Спенсера из зоны комфорта, в которой он мог себя контролировать.  
Нет, день начинался неплохо. Им удалось найти недостающий элемент, и это оказалась не часть карты Джуманджи, даже не какой-нибудь артефакт, а целый человек. Алекс под аватаром Макдоны «Гидроплана» спас их в самую последнюю минуту, когда казалось, что уже всё, конец игры, и привёл в своё временное пристанище — маленький самодельный домик посреди цветущих джунглей.  
Теперь они сидели на веранде этого домика, наблюдали за вечереющим небом и пили. Среди плюсов аватара Алекса оказалось приготовление Маргариты. А среди минусов — укусы комаров. Жизненно, правда? Так что бедняге приходилось каждый вечер зажигать самодельные свечи, которые защищали его от этих маленьких, но таких опасных кровопийц.  
От свечного запаха, который отдавал чем-то сальным, Спенсера мутило. Но он не жаловался, прекрасно понимая, что у Алекса не было иного выбора — умирать никому не хотелось. А тут ещё и Маргарита! Алкоголь в жарком воздухе Джуманджи пах просто крышесносно — в прямом смысле: голова у Спенсера кружилась от обилия резких запахов. Видимо, его аватар, доктор Брэйвстоун, предпочитал более свежий воздух дикой природы.  
— Держи, — Алекс поставил перед ним стакан с беловатой жидкостью.  
Спенсер поднял его на уровень глаз и подозрительно рассмотрел. Вблизи запах Маргариты оказался более… терпимым: сильный фан алкоголя разбавлялся тепким запахом лайма с благородно-горькой апельсиновой ноткой. А на вкус коктейль оказался так себе. Морщась, Спенсер незаметно выплюнул набранную в рот жидкость и поскорее запил её водой.  
«Как можно такое пить?!» — подумал он в полном смятении и осмотрелся.  
Кажется, Марта тоже не была поклонницей алкоголя. Морщась, она отставила стакан как можно дальше от себя и предпочла общество фруктов, которых у Алекса также было в избытке. А вот Бетани и Фридж от Маргариты не отказались. И если первая неторопливо смаковала напиток, отхлёбывая его из стакана небольшими глотками, то Фридж разошёлся не на шутку.  
— Слыш, Спенс, ты допивать будешь? — он подсел к Спенсеру и тотчас завладел его стаканом. Спенсер был не против.  
— Смотри, не переусердствуй, — посоветовал он, последовав примеру Марты и взяв банан из расположенной рядом плетёной корзины.  
— Ой, брось! Это нектар, а не Маргарита, — ухмыльнулся Фридж, поглощая алкоголь несколькими глотками. — Сам-то чё такой кислый? Веселей, бро, мы же нашли наш пропавший элемент! Ради такого и вздрогнуть можно.  
— Не, алкоголь — всё же не моё, — вздохнув, признался Спенсер. Фридж прицокнул языком, и он, решившись, поинтересовался: — Сам-то как? Там, на рынке… Это было очень волнительно.  
— Волнительно? — с удовольствием подхватил тему Фридж. — Это было опупенно! Представляешь, я сам, своими… ну, не своими, но они сейчас как бы мои… В общем, не суть!.. этими руками победил змею! Чёрную мамбу! А они пипец какие ядовитые. Ловко я с ней расправился, ведь скажи!  
— Да, это было круто, — согласился Спенсер. — Ты молодец.  
— Вот-вот, — самодовольно подтвердил Фридж. Кажется, только этот эпизод со змеёй смирил его с попаданием в шкуру самого слабого и медлительного из аватаров.  
Он подцепил стакан Марты и опрокинул в себя. Спенсер очистил банан и заторможено смотрел на его пятнистую шкурку, размышляя обо всём подряд и одновременно — ни о чём конкретном. Из дум его вывела чья-то горячая рука, аккуратно прошедшая вниз по предплечью.  
Спенсер повернул голову и вздрогнул, наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд Фриджа. Несмотря на небольшую пьяную расфокусированность, он был остр и внимателен. Казалось, Фридж готов был сказать что-то важное, но всё не решался.  
Где-то сбоку засмеялась Бетани — низкий бархатный смех профессора Шелли оказался очень симпатичным, — и Спенсер, не выдержав, негромко произнёс, стараясь не привлекать внимание:  
— Что такое, Фридж?  
Фридж прищурился.  
— Кудряшек не хватает. Извини, Спенс, это всё Маргарита, но я не могу сдержаться. С волосами ты круче.  
— Э-э… спасибо, — выдавил из себя Спенсер, недоуменно дернув плечами. Да, он и сам уже скучал по волосам, но это, видит бог, было не самой большой проблемой в Джуманджи.  
Фридж вновь провёл пальцами, самыми подушечками, по его предплечью, обводя узор татуировки Брэйвстоуна.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — наконец выдохнул он, сделав последний глоток — от Маргариты остался лишь запах да пьянящая смелость, запертая в венах Фриджа.  
Спенсер приподнял брови в немом вопросе.  
— С седьмого класса, — уточнил Фридж, — когда мы ещё дружили. Ты вечно был в каком-то своём мире, никого туда не пускал. А я… я и не знал, как намекнуть тебе о том, что чувствую. Как видишь, лишь игра смогла помочь мне побороть себя. Ирония, мать её!  
— Фридж, — осторожно позвал его Спенсер, когда Фридж, замолчав, уставился на потемневшее небо, усыпанное россыпью звёзд. — Я… я не знал, что ты… Это так неожиданно… Ты уверен, что это не из-за…  
— Ой, замолчи уже, Спенс! — воскликнул Фридж несколько раздражённо и прикрыл ладонью его рот. — Вот вечно так — перед ним душу раскрываешь, а он: «Нет, это всё алкоголь, ты просто пьян!»! Чтоб ты знал, я вовсе не пьяный, всего-то четыре стакана Маргариты — что это, я могу и больше!  
— Фридж…  
Ничего больше не говоря, Фридж отслонил ладонь — и тотчас, в какой-то судорожной решительности, прижался губами к плотно зажатым губам Спенсера.  
В нос ударило смесью лайма и спиртного. Спенсер неосознанно приоткрыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть. Фридж, однако, не спешил врываться в беспомощный рот. Поцелуи, которыми он делился со Спенсером, были практически невинны — мягкие тёмные губы прислонялись к другим, более светлым, снова и снова, а после и вовсе исчезли. Спенсер распахнул глаза, которые прикрыл мгновением раньше.  
Фридж молча смотрел на него, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. Голоса ребят приглушенно раздавались рядом — кажется, никто не обратил на их поцелуй никакого внимания.  
— В общем, как-то так, — наконец нарушил неуютное молчание Фридж. Перевёл взгляд на пустой стакан и вздохнул. — Ни дружбы, ни-че-го. Извини.  
— Постой! — Спенсер успел схватить его за подол рубахи. Не рассчитав силы, он притянул Фриджа сильнее, чем намеревался — темнокожий зоолог, охнув, упал на диванчик и поморщился, когда вылезшие из-под тканевой накидки соломинки впились в его спину. Спенсер склонился над ним и робко поцеловал — ну, если это можно было назвать поцелуем. Больше походило на облизывание.  
— Это было плохо, — честно признался он, по привычке попытался пригладить кудряшки, но наткнулся на лысину и смущённо отдёрнул ладонь. Да, кудряшек явно не хватало.  
Фридж, улыбнувшись, провёл пальцем по его губе.  
— Научишься, — прошептал он.

— Всё бы ничего, но почему у меня ощущение, что они там целуются? — пробормотал Алекс, наливая Маргариту в свой опустевший стакан.  
Бетани кинула быстрый взгляд в указанном направлении и хитро улыбнулась.  
— Эй, юность, юность! — протянула она, украшая свой стакан долькой лайма. — Когда, как не во время смертельной опасности, развязывается язык…  
Алекс кивнул, на деле мало понимая, к чему она это произнесла. По большему счёту, ему не было дела, какие там отношения связывали двух залетевших в Джуманджи парней.  
— Эх, подруга!.. — Бетани сняла с себя куртку и накинула на дремлющую Марту. — Пробьёмся, Алекс. Вон, Фридж наконец-то выдал свой секрет, который он четыре года держал в себе. Значит, завтра нам точно повезёт.  
— Хорошо бы. Следующий уровень тяжёлый, — вздохнул на это Алекс и отсалютовал стаканом. — Что ж, за победу в Джуманджи!  
— За победу в Джуманджи! — повторила его пожелания Бетани и понадеялась, что так оно и будет.

Нет, этот вечер всё же не был провальным.


End file.
